dex_fischervests_parody_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Age Saga
Based on the movies spoofs Ice Age in 2002, Ice Age: The Meltdown in 2006, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs in 2009, Ice Age: Continental Drift in 2012, and Ice Age: Collision Course in 2016. * Manny - Kiawe (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Sid - Boris (Balto) * Diego - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Scrat - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Roshan - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) * Soto - Count Vladislaus Dracula (Van Helsing) * Zeke - The Joker (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Oscar - Garmadon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Creek - Himself * Lenny - Storm King (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Dodos - Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) * Carl - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Frank - Steele (Balto) * Ellie - Mallow (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Crash - Branch (Trolls) * Eddie - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Poppy - Herself * Fast Tony - Iago (Aladdin) * The Lone Gunslinger - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Cretaceous - Dr. Damage (Cars 3) * Maelstrom - Arvy (Cars 3) * Mini-Sloths - Girls (Lucky Star) (Me and DuckHuntStudios were sharing) * Scratte - Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) * Buck - Uncle Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales (2017)) * Momma Dino - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Eggbert - Keldeo (Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem VS The Sword of Justice) * Yoko - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Shelly - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sweetie Belle - Herself * Babs Seed - Herself * Rudy - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Baby Peaches - Gracie (Despicable Squad) * Young Peaches - Lana (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Peaches - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls) * Shira - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Captain Gutt - Smaug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Granny Sloth - Mrs. Beakley (DuckTales (2017)) * Flynn - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Squint - Stripe (Gremlins) * Raz - Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Silas - Alex (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Gupta - Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Boris - Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) * Sid's Family - Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, and Zazu (Donald Duck, DuckTales (2017), and The Lion King) * Ethan - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Louis - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Clint - Gizmo (Gremlins) * Brooke - Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians) * Shangri Llama - Pythor (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) * Julian - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls) (Me and DuckHuntStudios were sharing) * Gavin - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * Gertie - Salazzle (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Z-Century) * Roger - Salandit (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Francine - Stella (Balto III: Wings of Change) * Ted - Sandman (Rise of the Guardians) * Neil deBuck Weasel - Ludwig von Drake (Disney) * Pythagoras Buck - Gyro (DuckTales (2017)) * Robo Buck - Gizmoduck (DuckTales (2017)) Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions